And the Hat did not say Gryffindor Philosopher's
by Buttock-the-Troll
Summary: This is an alternate version to the Philosopher's Stone where Harry is sorted into a different house to Gryffindor. This causes him to evolve in slightly different ways.
1. Default Chapter

(Up til now, the story is the same as in the real 'Harry Potter and the philosopher's Stone'.)

Harry watched as Sally-Anne Perks stood up and went off to her house table. And realized his turn would be very soon. He was so nervous now that he had not payed any attention to the houses which the last four students had been sorted. He only remembered vaguely that the Patil twins were in different houses. Then Professor McGonagall's voice called out:

'Potter, Harry!'

Harry walked over to the stool trying to look as calm and composed as he could and as he sat down, he thought he had caught the flash of a smile from her face. He felt the hat being placed on his head. The general atmosphere directly around him seem to change slightly in a way which he couldn't put into words. It just felt like there was a person who loved him and wanted to make him happy right next to him. If it was Professor McGonagall, she had a very good way of hiding it. Suddenly, he heard a voice in his head.

'Hmm. Difficult. Very Difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting ... So where shall I put you?'

Harry concentrated on the one thought with all the will power he could bring himself to muster: 'Not Slytherin, please, not Slytherin!'

'Not Slytherin, eh?', said the small voice,' Are you sure? You could be great you know, it's all there in your head, and Slytherin would help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that - no?'

Then while Harry was bullying his mind into remaining centered on 'Not Slytherin', two other thoughts just popped in. The first was Mr Ollinvander talking about Voldemort doing great things, terrible but great. The second was Hagrid telling him 'Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin!'. Before he had the time to even acknowledge the thoughts, the hat responded:

'So it seems that for you, greatness is not the highest priority. Very wise. Did you say Hufflepuff? You know, this could be the biggest decision you make in all your life. Oh, but it would be a challenge. Oh yes, a great challenge. Are you willing to take it? Yes? Then it had better be HUFFLEPUFF!'

Harry sighed heavily with relief. Good, not Slytherin. As the hat was removed, he stood up and was surprised to hear Professor McGonagall whisper: 'Congratulations, Mr Potter. Your house table will be that one over there. Enjoy the feast and make sure you make some friends at last.'

Harry quickly made his way to the Hufflepuff table and sat down opposite Sally-Anne Perks, and beside two boys who had been sorted a few minutes before him. Immediately an older boy leaned over accross the table and held out his hand. Harry shook it, hoping this wasn't going to be a repeat performance of Malfoy and his gang. The older boy was smiling: 'Harold McMillan, fifth year prefect. If you're ever lost, troubled or stuck, you come to me or to that lass over there. You see, the one with the blond hair and the big mouth. That's Lorna Wildey, the other fifth year prefect.' Harry look in the direction Harold was pointing and his eye fell on a tall girl with short blond hair and a strong Northern-English accent which seemed to be moulded to fit her mouth, which by the look of it, could have held a pair of shoes. But Harold went on, showing him one of the first year boys: 'This is Ernie, my younger brother.' Ernie reached over and shook Harry's hand saying, rather pompously: 'It's an honor to have you in Hufflepuff, Potter!' The boy right next to Harry then introduced himself: 'Justin Finch-Flechey. I'm muggle-born and I'm feeling rather lost at the moment.' The three girls opposite them had begun to get interested in having a celebrity in their house. They introduced themselves as Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones and, as Harry already knew, Sally-Anne Perks. Harry found himself blushing as Susan smiled at him when the others weren't looking... Then there was silence in the great hall as the headmaster rose to his feet.

'Welcome to Hogwarts! Before you tuck in to this absolutely splendid feast, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak, and keep your elbows off the table!'

With a chorus of laughter, the students all looked down to their empty plates. Suddenly, lots of different succulent dishes appeared on the table out of nowhere as it were. Harry, who had never had a square meal since he was baby, took advantage and proceeded to pile up his plate with everything he could get hold of. He ate third helpings of everything while chatting merrily with his new found friends. He was a bit disappointed that he hadn't been sorted into Gryffindor with Ron. He was also wondering wether to feel sorry for Ron for his being landed with that Hermione Granger when Susan Bones spoke to him. Her voice was like he had imagined a fairy's voice, soft and silvery.

'I noticed you were travelling with Ron Weasley on the train.'

Harry, being entranced by her voice, took a couple of seconds too long to answer: 'Er, yes. Do you know him?', he asked, wondering why on Earth he was feeling so clumsy.

'My aunt works at the ministry. She knows his father, Arthur Weasley. She says they're a very nice family, very decent people.'

Harry suddenly realised he was expected to say something. Making and great effort not to stutter he managed to say: 'Yes, they seemed nice. His mother showed me how to get onto the platform at King's Cross. We got on rather well on the train.'

Susan, it seemed, read his thoughts as she told him in a comforting sounding voice: 'Well you'll see him again during herbology lessons. Lorna told me we have herbology with the Gryffindors.'

This did have the effect of comforting Harry a little though he couldn't decide wether it was because of her concern or because of the news itself. He noticed that Harold the prefect was telling Ernie, Justin, Hannah and Sally-Anne about the different teachers who were sitting at the staff table.

'...then the small round lady sitting next to Vector is Professor Sprout. She's our head of house. She's one of the nicest people you will ever meat in this school but be warned, she can get really fierce with rule-breakers. I've only seen her lose her temper once so far and I'm glad it wasn't with me. And her subject is Herbology. The bloke she's talking to is Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house and potions master. I've noticed he's often saying funny things to her. Now Professor Snape is one who expects strict disipline and regular high standard hard work. If you fall in with his requirements, he'll treat you well. I've heard the Gryffindors hate him for that. Now he's talking to Professor Quirrel. He's the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He goes by the book and that's that...' But at that moment, Harry caught Professor Snape's eye. Snape just nodded briefly and went on talking to Quirrel. For some strange reason, Harry felt there was something strange about it. Then he tuned back into Harold's guided tour of the staff.

'Then there's Professor McGonagall, head of Gyffindor. A very charming lady if you ask me. Strict of course but you can see she's a very clever person, and her lessons are intense and very interesting. That tiny bloke who's telling her a joke is the charms teacher, Professor Flitwick, probably my favorite teacher after Professor Sprout. He's as good and kind as he is small and he isn't head of Ravenclaw for nothing.' But that had to be the end of Harold's introducing the teachers because the Headmaster had just risen once more to make another speach.

'Now as you're filling up the corners as we hobbits put it...', an elbow in the side from Professor McGonagall interrupted him, 'well, now that you have eaten more than your parents would let you in one sitting, I would like to give out a few notices. First years will please remember that the forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Some of our older residents may also need to reminded.' He seemed to glancing towards the Gryffindor table, straight towards the place where the Weasley twins were sitting. 'Quidditch tryouts will be held next week. Anyone interested in playing for their house team should contact Madam Hooch. Finally, this year the second floor corridor on the right-hand side is strictly out of bounds to everyone who doesn't wish to die a very painful death. Now before we go to bed, let us sing the Hogwarts anthem, each pick your favorite tune...

After singing the anthem, it was time to go to the dormitries. Harold and Lorna were on their feet in a flash calling 'first years follow us. They all laughed as Harold mimicked Lorna's exagerated accent to which Lorna giggled: 'Oh, come on, I don't sound that silly!'. Harry was pleasantly surprised that they seemed to be going the same way as the Gryffindors. He found himself walking beside Ron and a bunch of other Gryffindor first years, inculding Neville clutching his toad with two hands. Ron turned to Harry:

'Shame we weren't sorted into the same house.'

'Yeah', answered Harry, 'but I've heard we'll be together in herbology at least.'

'Sure.', Ron said, then he put on a disgusted frown, 'Of course I had to be stuck with that know-it-all Hermione Granger girl. All through the feast she's been boring us all to tears, going on about all the things she's read about the school and the ministry and the whole wizarding world. And if she wasn't doing that, she was telling me to sit up straight and hold my knife and fork properly and not to talk with my mouth full. Then she said the hat was thinking of put her in Ravenclaw. I wish it had. I tell you, Harry, if I have a year of this I'll go crackers!'

At that moment, Hermione overtook them, so obviously ignoring them. Harry nodded towards her and told Ron: 'I think she heard you. Still, this was only the first day. I expect she'll settle down in time.'

But they had to end the conversation at that point because they were at the foot of the staircase the Gryffindor's were about to go up. 'Well', said Ron, 'I'll tell you next herbology lesson then. See you!'. 'See you, Ron!', Harry answered, wondering if Hermione would have behaved the same way with him if he had been sorted into Gryffindor...

Harold and Lorna lead them down a staircase into a dungeon which seemed to have been made up to look as though it was the entrance hall to a comfortable home. The occupants of the portraits on the walls watched them all closely as they walk along. The fat Friar was bringing up the reer, telling Justin that, yes, there really were ghosts and that he wasn't just an illusion. They ground to a halt in front of a very old painting of a beautiful young lady.

'This', said Lorna, 'is Lady Helga Hufflepuff herself. Make sure you show her the greatest respect. Actually that goes for all the portraits and the ghosts. Just because you're dead doesn't mean you no longer deserve to be respected.' Harold turned to the portrait of Lady Hufflepuff and said 'Elderflower Beer'. The painting swivelled over to let them all through. They walked into a room which was as warm and welcoming as the Dursley's living-room was severe and cold. The wall was basically a gay yellow and covered in paintings of different people and other magical creatures from different periods of history. The room was full of yellow squashy armchairs around a fire-place. There were a lot of desks and chairs for doing homework or playing games on. Harold and Lorna called them over to where two corridors led off to the side. Harold spoke: 'The left corridor leads to the boy's dormitries, the right one to the girl's. You will of course use the dormitry marked First Years. You will find your luggage has already been brought down here for you. I suggest you go straight to bed now because you want to be well rested for your first lessons tomorrow. Good night.'

Harry soon found a door marked 'First Years' and it opened to reveal a cosy circular dormitry with five beds and his trunk at the foot of one of them. Justin and Ernie came in behind him and found their beds. They were in the process of getting ready for bed when the door opened and two more boys entered. One looked fed up and about to plead for deliverance from whatever was annoying him. The other looked so much like a small grown up that Harry almost did a double take. The fed up looking boy introduced them both: 'Jonathan Noakes, and this here is Yvon Houtmann.' The boy called Yvon looked ever so much as if he would be more at home in a strict suit and tie sitting behind a desk in the director's office of a bank. Jonathan, or Jon as he wanted to be called, calmed down as soon as he realised that that he wasn't stuck with a bunch of Yvons. Yvon, it turned out, was muggleborn and the son of a rich bank manager. He was destined to follow in his father's footsteps. At first, when he received his Hogwarts letter, his father was reluctant to let him come, but when he found out that the wizarding world also had a bank and that it did business with muggle banks, he was overjoyed at the idea? Yvon had then proceeded to bore Jon and two girls to tears by going on about the subtlties of muggle banking which his father had been teaching him for several years and how he was planning to get a high up job at Gingotts after he graduated, all through the feast. Very quickly, the other four were in bed and the light was out while Yvon was still in the middle of explaining the differences between a service account and a single account. He stopped in his tracks and muttered a quick 'good night'.

6


	2. The Potions Master

On the morning of the second of September, before they even went down to breakfast, Harold and Lorna called the first years over to give some more advice. Lorna, sounding as serious as her exessive accent and oversized mouth would allow explained: 'Do your homework as soon as it is set. On the same day if you can. That means that if ever you find any mistakes in it, you have plenty of time to correct them. Turning in in essay which was obviously written at a rush the night before will automacally receive a bad mark and that is one thing you want to avoid. And for goodness sake, read ahead. Don't wait for the teachers to tell you to read your books. When they get round to telling you to read a chapter, you should already be able to summarize it from memory. And before you attend your first potions lesson, be sure to read the first few chapters from the book. Professor Snape likes to spring a surprise quizz once in a while, especially at the beginning of the first lesson. Not knowing the answer to one of his questions means losing a house point.' Harold interrupted by telling her: 'Come on Lorna, you don't want to scare them to death.' And to the first years, who were beginning to feal rather anxious: 'Don't worry, it isn't as terrible as Lorna makes it sound. The trick is to work together and keep well on top of things. You'll soon get used to it. If you have any problems, us prefects are here to help. Now I think we could all do with some breakfast.'

As they were all climbing the staircase which led up to the ground floor, Harry noticed his left shoe had come undone. He told his friends to go on and that he'd catch them up in a minute. When he had tied his shoe-laces properly and found his way the the great hall after getting lost, he bumped into the one person he did not want to see. Between him and the doors to the great hall stood Draco Malfoy and his two piggish gorillas Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy sneered at him and then spat: 'So Potter, Huffelpuff is it? Boy, your parents would be disappointed. Hufflepuff? Why that's the house for squibs and idiots!'

Harry felt like punching Malfoy in the face but thought better of it. First of all because Crabbe and Goyle would make mincemeat out of him and secondly and probably post importantly, he didn't think his new friends would take kindly to the idea that he had resorted to violence without being attacked. Later, he realised that it was very much the Hufflepuff way of life which had already begun to influence him. He then used the only alternative to violence he could find. He simply asked: 'May I enter the great hall please, I would like to get some breakfast before classes start.'

This had the effect of making Malfoy rather angry. His tone became more menacing as he barked: 'What do you think your doing? Asking nicely like a good little girly Hufflepuff are you? Well I don't think you need any breakfast today, Potter. You don't look like you need much food anyway.' This comment made Crabbe and Goyle burst out laughing. What Malfoy hadn't noticed was that while he was trying to find nasty things to say in his attempt to provoke Harry, a crowd of students, who were also on their way to breakfast, had gathered behind Harry and some looked somewhat annoyed at being held up.

Suddenly a tabby cat ran through the crowd until it was beside Harry and transformed into Professor McGonagall. She looked very cross as she turned on the three Slytherins. This is where Harry First heard her particularly authoritative voice and was only too glad he wasn't the one being scolded.

'What on Earth do you think you're doing?', she barked as Malfoy cowered away and Crabbe and Goyle only just realised she talking to them. 'Bullying three on one and holding everyone up, and on the first day of classes I might add! Ten points from Slytherin each and I'll be talking to Professor Snape about this, you mark my words! If I see either of you three put another toe out of line, it will mean detention! Now open those doors and get out the way!'.

As the students began flowing through the doors, Harry felt a hand on his shoulder holding him back. He turned to face Professor McGonagall. She spoke in a more pleasant voice this time: 'Potter, you were quite right not to rise to their provocation. You have just earned Hufflepuff its first point of the year. See you later in tranfiguration class.' And strode off towards the staff table. Harry thought he had seen a flicker of a smile but it had been so quick that he wasn't sure if it was real or if he had imagined it. He finally made his way to the place his friends had kept him at the Hufflepuff table.

As he told them of his encounter with Malfoy and co, the others looked rather anxious. Susan said: 'My aunt has mentioned Malfoy's father several times. She says he's always inviting himself to the ministry though he has no business going there really. He is suspected of donating large sums of gold in exchange for certain favours, whatever those may be. And he was known to be a supporter of You-Know-Who.' Harold leaned over and gave yet another piece of advice: 'You want to remember that there are students who think it's clever to bully and get other students into trouble. They think it's funny. I don't, and neither do any of the teachers. Try not to move around the school alone if you can avoid it. You're safer remaining together as much as possible. But if ever you are cornered, the golden rule is: don't repsond to provocation, don't hit back if you're attacked, and in general remain polite and pleasant. That's usually enough to put them off.' Harry found his breakfast tasted much better than he would ever have dreamed.

Harry settled down in his new surroundings very quickly. He discovered that the main spirit of Hufflepuff House was based on unity and helping each other without necessarily expecting anything in return. Hard work was more a second nature than a standard to meet for most of the students in the house and this was where Harry realised what the Sorting Hat had meant by saying that Hufflepuff would be a big challenge for him. Before coming to Hogwarts, he had never had the chance to even attempt to do any hard work for school. If he did better than Dudley, that meant getting beaten up, starved and locked up for countless days ('How dare you put our son to shame after all we've done for you!'). On the other hand, if the Dursleys ever received a letter from his teacher saying that it was obvious he could get much better marks if only he put in some more work, the Dursleys would punish him just as severely for putting _them_ to shame...

One thing which helped him a lot in making the necessary efforts to keep on top of his homework was the team spirit which was the force driving all the Hufflepuff students. All the students in the same year would do their homework together and help each other out if ever one had difficulties grasping certain points or principles. Sometimes, they would have to consult an older student who, if he or she could not provide help for any reason would direct them towards someone else who could.

After the first day of classes, they all followed Lorna and Harold's advice and got their set homework out of the way the same evening. It actually went quite quickly with them all working together. The began by simply discussing the lesson and what they had learned. They then took it in turns to read passages from the set book out loud to each other, so that they could complete their notes. Then they would discuss the essay subject and which information to use in it. After that, each would write his or her own essay. They went through each subject of the day following the same procedure. Then they agreed on the chapters they were going to read up on for the classes the next day. Other times, they would coach each other at practising wand movements and saying incantations properly. After learning 'wingardium leviosa', they spent a good half hour together practising it until they could all get it right. Harry surprised everyone, including himself, by levitating the big table in the common room.

At the end of the first day, Harry was very tired but happy to have such friends. Having struggled to read the first two chapters of his history of magic book, he decided it was time to go to bed.

The first potions lesson came later in the week and Harry and his friends had all learned the first chapter of the book by heart. They found they had potions with the Ravenclaws. Harry hoped they would be as friendly as the Gryffindors with whome they'd had herbology the day before. Professor Snape really did look very strict and quick to anger and his voice was the closest thing possible to a whisper without actually making it. As he went through the register, he stopped at Harry's name: 'Ah yes, our new celebrity. I must say, Hufflepuff is the last house I expected you to be in. Let us see wether you stand up to the standards of your house.' And he began firing questions at Harry about details of the first chapter of the set book, obviously hoping to catch him out. But Harry answered each and every question without the slightest hesitation. Snape's reaction was like a poisonous gift: 'Exellent, Potter! Twenty-five points to Hufflepuff! Since you have set this extremely high standard, I will now tolerate nothing less from anyone in this group. Indeed, from now on at the beginning of every lesson, I will select a student at random and ask up to tweny questions about the reading assignment for that lesson. Each and every wrong answer will cost ten house points. You have been warned!'

At this annoucement several Ravenclaw students glared at Harry. Because of his overdone preparation for the lesson, they would all have to work extra-hard at their potions homework. Maybe, Harry thought, they would even think that he had done this on purpose to make them look bad, and to promote his image of the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. He was relieved to feel Susan's hand pat his forearm. At least one person didn't blame him for the awkward situation Snape had put them in. Harry hoped his other friends would understand too.

They then began brewing a potion for curing warts. Harry was working with Susan and Yvon and between them they diid rather well. But Snape, it seemed, was determined to make everyone dislike him. As he inspected their cauldron, he praised them loudly about how well Harry had stewed the slugs. Harry wanted to tell him that the slugs had been Yvon's work but knew that it would probably cause Yvon to become equally unpopular so he had to keep it quiet. Yvon, of course, couldn't have told Snape himself because that would have been showing off as well as contradicting the teacher. Anyway, Snape awarded Harry another ten points for the perfect potion and told them again that he would tolerate nothing below that standard in future. At the end of the lesson, as they were about to leave, Snape told them: 'Huffepuff and Ravenclaw are always very pleasant to teach. Between good brains and hard workers we can usually get along very well. But be warned, I have no patience for dunderheads and I don't hesitate to hand out detentions to those who don't pull their weight!'

As soon as they were out of ear-shot of the potions dungeon, Harry began to almost implore his friends and the few Ravenclaws who were still walking the same way. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause this. I only wanted to be ready for the first lesson. I never thought he would make such a thing of it.'

Jon and Ernie were the first to answer in an attempt to reassure him. Jon said: 'Don't worry about it, Harry. If he'd asked me, I'd have done exactly the same.' Ernie added: 'Yeah, you don't want to be doing less than your best just to prevent other people from being jealous. Harold warned me that Snape is capable of everything. If you hadn't answered his questions correctly, he would have taken house points and probably humiliated you in front of the whole class.' Harry was relieved that his friends understood. But the three Ravenclaws behind them didn't look so understanding.

A girl called Mandy Brocklehurst sneered at him: 'Oh yes, of course, you didn't mean to do so well, did you? Just because you're so famous, you really have to be the best don't you?'. A disgruntled boy called Terry Boot added: 'You know I can't blame you for doing your best. I too had leanred that chapter. But you, I was looking forward to a nice week-end of reading. Now it's going to be spoiled by learning more bloomin' potions lessons. It isn't that I don't like potions, but now, because of you, we're all going to up to the neck in it.' And to cap it all, a very beautiful Indian girl, Padma Patil added: 'We're not all as clever as you, you know! And we happen to like spending time doing other things besides school work. Now, because of your showing off, we're all punished for the whole year! Now would you please let us past, you're blocking the way.' If Harry had been all alone, he would have felt immense hatred, for those three Ravenclaws for being so selfish, and for Snape for using his celebrity to bully other people. But as it was, he had seven friends all around him who were all reassuring him that he wasn't alone, and with this, he realised that it wasn't so bad after all. Though he wasn't looking forward to the flying lesson on Friday morning, which would also be with the Ravenclaws.

During lunch, Hedwig landed on the table beside his plate with a letter in her beak. It was from Hagrid, inviting him to tea on Friday afternoon. That was something to look forward to at least.


	3. Rogue Bludger

But Harry was to have a difficult day before thinking of seeing Hagrid. For the Hufflepuffs, Friday morning meant transfiguration, and then flying. Until then, lessons hadn't been particularly challenging for them with the exeption of potions. Charms had been more fun than work with their leanring the basic levitating charm. Thanks to their reading ahead, they were all able to sit through History of magic without nodding off. Defense against the dark arts was one class they had all looked forward to but found rather disappointing. Professor Quirrel, though learned enough in the subject, seamed so tense he would jump out of his skin at any sudden noise. And he kept to the theory, insisting that actually casting the curses was very dangerous and they might hurt themselves. Astronomy was by far Jon's favorite subject and was overjoyed when Professor Sinistra gave him a permission slip to borrow a book about muggle astrophysics from the restricted section of the library. Herbology was the class they had with their head of house and the Gryffindors. Harry was pleased to share this lesson with Ron because they were able to chat while pruning different weird looking plants. During their first herbolgy lesson, Harry was able to appreciate how difficult it was to put up with Hermione Granger. He could see that she had read up on the subject before the class, but she was behaving as though she was the only one who had and she felt it her duty to help everyone else. Though she knew in theory how to do whatever it was they were working on, she didn't understand that her way was not the only way. This meant that anytime she looked up from her own plant, she would start telling someone else how to do their own one. In the end she took on a rather offended look when Justin remarked to her: 'We can read too, you know!' This caused Ron to grin very widely. The one person Hermione left alone was Neville Longbottom who surpassed the rest of the class at this subject by a long way. But the lesson Harry had been looking forward to since the beginning of turm was flying.

On Friday morning, the Hufflepuff first years made their way to the transfiguration classroom. They felt rather nervous about this lesson. They had tried to read up on it before hand but none of them had been able to make head or tale of the set book. They had tried asking Harold for help but he had merely told them that transfiguration was one subject where the book would only make sense after a few lessons. The jargon was very particular and needed getting used to. He reassured them that after a few lessons, they would pick it up. The lesson itself proved no better. There were so many complicated details to remember at the same time that hardly any of them succeeded in altering their matches. Only Harry and Hannah had finally succeeded in getting one match halfway towards becoming a needle. Professor McGonagall behaved as though it was perfectly normal and awarded them a hefty pile of homework.

After the rather demoralising transfiguration lesson, they walked down to the broomshed where their flying instructor, Madam Hooch, was waiting. To Harry's annoyance, they found that the Ravenclaws were taking the lesson with them and some of them looked as though they hadn't forgotten his prowesses in potions. Madam Hooch barked at them to each stand beside a broom, hold out their right hand (or left for lefthanded people) over the broom and say 'up'. Harry's broom lept up into his hand. He noticed that many students were having trouble. Several Ravenclaws were frowning at him again with their own brooms still on the ground. But Ernie's and Jon's brooms had also responded almost immediately. They had probably flown before. When most of them had successfully tamed their brooms, Madam Hooch move on the next part of the drill: to mount the broom, rise a few inched from the ground, and then come down again. To everyone's surprise, Yvon's broom shot off backwards with Yvon himself clinging to it, screaming the place down. The broom went on zooming back and forth out of controle until Yvon couldn't hold on anymore. Luckily he wasn't very far from the ground when he fell off but he still had a broken leg. Madam Hooch told them: 'You will wait here while I take Houtmann to the hospital wing. When I come back, if I see one broom flying, it's user will be out of Hogwarts before you can say...OUCH!!!!' A staggering Yvon had accidentally trodden on her foot.

The rest of the group watched them walk up to the castle and through the main doors. Then suddenly a big metallic ball shot into view. It seemed to have come from the broomshed. Antony Goldstein of Ravenclaw yelled: 'That's a bludger. Look out, it can crack your skull open if it gets up to top speed!' And, as if on cue, it rushed down towards them. Several had to duck or jump out of the way to avoid getting bashed. As it came past Harry, he knocked it as hard as he could with the palm of his right hand to try and push it away from them. It turned a semi circle in mid air and headed straight towards the greenhouses where they had herbology lessons. It was heading straight for the large greenhouse where most of the rare tropical plants were kept. Harry, having forgotten how to reason before acting, grabbed his broom and zoomed off after it, ignoring the others who were telling him not to because it was breaking the rules. To his surprise, he was able to fly very fast and overtook the bludger as it was making its dive towards the glass roof beneath it. Again, Harry hit it hard with the palm of his hand to push it away. Pain lept in his hand and forearm as it made contact with the heavy metal ball. Again, the bludger turned in mid air and, this time, went flying towards the castle. And again, Harry flew after it, trying to ignore the pain in his right hand and forearm. He overtook it again, just as it was about to smash a window behind which caught a quick glimse of Professor McGonagall stairing at him in horror. He bashed the bludger yet again, feeling something snap in his arm. The bludger went flying down towards the lake.

Harry, satisfied that it would stay away at least until Professor McGonagall came down and did something about it, alowed himself to land the broom safely and flop onto the ground, nursing his broken arm. He vaguely saw Professor Sprout come rushing out of the greenhouse where she had been giving a lesson, point her wand at the bludger and say something he couldn't hear. It stopped in mid air and fell heavily to the ground on the edge of the lake where it lay motionless. But then he was overcome by the pain in his arm and lapsed into unconsciousness.

When he came round, he found himself in a bed in what could only have been the hospital wing. He was glad to feel that the pain in his arm had healed and that it was as good as new. The door opened and Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, appeared. Whithout a word, she grabbed his wrist and gave his arm a thorough looking over. Then she said: 'All right Potter, you can go. But no lifting heavy things for a week, is that clear? Now Professor Sprout wants to see you so you had better go to her office.'

This was the one thing he was dreading. He was going to be expelled! Surely he should had know better than to disobey Madam Hooch's order and to risk his life like that. But Professor Sprout was beaming as usual when he entered her office, bracing himself for the lecture he was expecting. She asked him to sit down. 'Well Harry, you saved a whole lot of rare plants from certain death, including several of my own research experiments which I have been working on for years. More importantly, if you hadn't diverted that bludger from the window, it would most certainly have gone straight through it right into Professor McGonagall's skull and she would have been either killed or seriously inujred. You did the right thing in stopping it, which is more important than following the rules in such emergencies!'

Harry couldn't find anything to say. He was too busy feeling relieved that he wasn't going to be expelled. Professor Sprout went on: 'We happen to be a player down in our quidditch team. One of our beaters graduated last year. I think you could do it very well. How would you like to be on the house team? I've discussed this with Professor McGonagall and we think we could persuade the headmaster to bend the rule about first years not being alowed their own broom.' Harry was beginning to wonder if this was what Christmas was supposed to feel like. He could find the energy to produce enough sound to answer with words, but nodded his head frantically. Professor Sprout smiled like no-one had ever smiled at him since his parent's death. She told him: 'I'll tell Jeffrey Pits, the captain, about it. And Professor McGonagall wants to buy your broom after you saved her life.'

Harry finally managed to find his voice: 'But Professor, what happened? What was that ball doing there at all?' Professor Sprout frowned: 'As Professor McGonagall ran out to help you up after you fainted, she ran into that Slytherin boy, Draco Malfoy, who was running away from the broomshed. The idiot had thought it would be very funny to scare you all by letting loose a rogue bludger. Needless to say, his first weekend will be one long detention. I think Professor Snape is giving him a rocket even as we speak. You see how some people do stupid things, just for a laugh, without even thinking about how dangerous they could be.'

Harry was greated by a round of applause and cheering as he returned to the common room in search of his friends. It was about half an hour before dinner so that meant his tea with Hagrid was for another time. He made a mental note to go and explain as soon as possible. His friends, and many other students he hadn't spoken to yet, were delighted to see him still in one piece. A tall broad sixth year introduced himself as Jeffrey Pits, the quidditch captain and beater. He suggested that they meet the next day down at the quidditch pitch for a little practise, but with bats this time. But what kept Harry's attention even more was a third year who shook his hand: 'Cedric Diggory. I'm on the team too, as seeker. It's fortunate that you're here, Harry, because Jeff was having trouble finding another beater. You'll see, quidditch is a most wonderful game and an exellent chance to interact with the other houses.' This stayed with Harry all through the weekend. Cedric struck him as being a really nice person.

At dinner, he had only just sat down at the Hufflepuff table when he felt Professor McGonagall's hand on his shoulder for the second time that week. He stood up and met her eyes. She looked as though she had been crying. Her voice trembled slightly: 'Potter, you realize you saved my life. That bludger, along with broken glass from the window, would have finished me off. Professor Sprout tells me you have agreed to join your house teem. I've already ordered your broom so it should be here sometime next week. Thank you ever so much. You know, I've been teaching here for almost thirty years and never yet has a student broken an arm on my account. Now eat your dinner!' And without waiting for any kind of reply, turned and headed towards the staff table. Harry noticed Hagrid was there too. Hagrid noticed he was looking and gave him the thumbs up. But then another voice spoke from behind him: 'Are you all right, mate?' It was Ron.

His elder twin brothers, Fred and George were with him. They looked rather amused. One of them, he couldn't tell which, said: 'so you're a beater for Hufflepuff, are you? Well we're the beaters for Gryffindor and we're determined to give you a run for your money.' Ron, on the other hand looked concerned: 'Bloody hell, you must have guts, using your arm as a beater's bat. But you got Malfoy in detention and that's priceless.' After patting him on the back, they went on to their own table. Harry thought to himself that preventing damage and saving lives was more important than getting an idiot in detention. Then again, it was sweet justice.

He was just about to get round to finally eating something when Hedwig landed on his shoulder. It was another note from Hagrid. It simply said: 'Tomorrow afternoon, same time. Hagrid.'

At last, Harry was able to submerge himself in his other new favorite hobby since he'd arrived at Hagwarts: eating.


End file.
